


Wish you were here

by hart_of_gold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Far From Home spoilers, Gen, this hurt me while writing it so sorry???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart_of_gold/pseuds/hart_of_gold
Summary: "I’m always going to be there when you get hurt." Tony couldn’t have known that he was lying, but it hurt all the same.**Far from home spoilers everywhere**A little rewrite of the scene on the plane with Happy.





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the night after I saw Far From Home but I haven't looked at it since then because 1) I forgot I wrote it and 2) it hurt me a lot and i didn't want to have to read through it to edit
> 
> Anyways let Peter Parker rest 2k19, marvel has put him through way too much and the whole movie I just wanted to give him a hug and tell him that it's going to be okay and that he can do it. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)

Not everyday that you get hit by a freaking train. 

Peter would’ve laughed at the sheer craziness of that ever happening to him if he hadn’t have literally been hit by a train. He didn’t know what he was going to do next, and he didn’t know what he could do. Ned and MJ were in danger, Beck was on the loose and he still had EDITH. Peter knew he had failed, he’d failed Tony, and he’d failed the world. He hobbled down the isle of the train, and laid down on one of the seats defeated. His body hurt all over, everytime he breathed he would feel another area of pain flare up. 

It was his stomach that hurt the worst, followed by his chest. He coughed and could feel the blood rising in this throat. Am I going to die? He thought, followed again by that childish fear of death. For someone who spent a good amount of time swinging off of high buildings, and almost falling off he was very afraid of his own death, and he always had been. Then he’d actually died, or so everyone agreed, and it would make sense that the fear would be gone, after all he’d faced it head on. But as he laid there, powerless and unable to move he felt the fear making his heart beat faster, he felt it rising in his throat, and he felt the alarms going off in his brain. 

I don’t wanna die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. 

His eyes were beginning to get heavy, and the dark spots danced across his field of vision. He couldn’t move, but he kept on trying. 

Someone please help me. Help I’m right here. I shouldn’t die, I’m just a kid. 

A tear ran down his cheek, and then more followed until it clouded his vision more and he could taste the salty tears in his mouth. Then he couldn’t feel his arms, or his legs, and then he slipped off into the dark pull of sleep. 

\-----

He was stuck in a memory. 

It was from before the blip, it had to be. He knew this because Tony was there. Sometime after the ferryboat incident but sometime before the infinity war which left a good gap but still. He’d been partolling all day, and almost gone home with no incident but a new super villain had popped up, like they always did. Something about his spiderman-ness made very evil people want to take him down, and they did it often. He didn’t even remember the guy that had done it, but he did remember the snapping sound his leg made. 

He put the guy in jail but when the adrenaline wore off it hurt like heck. His brain panicked and the first thing he thought of was Tony, not May because he knew that she would make him stop if she knew how hurt he could get. Somehow he’d swung all the way to the compound, and made it in through the door, before promptly passing out from a combination of pain and exhaustion. 

But despite all of that, it was still a good memory because of what came next. He knew why it kept replaying in his mind, because it was good. And life hadn’t been too good to him as of recently. 

He’d woken up on the couch in the living room, his leg propped up on a pillow with an ice pack on top. He could tell it was healing, because it didn’t hurt as much as it had before. He sighed and leaned back, preparing himself for the lecture that was soon to come. A minute later, he could hear footsteps signaling the entry of Tony. Peter tried to sit up and ending up laying back down again, wincing in pain. Tony circled the couch and sat down on the coffee table in front of Peter. 

“You okay kid?” He asked. 

“Yeah, yeah oh yeah Mr. Stark, I’m good. Great even.” He replied too quickly. 

“Well I know that’s not true. Your leg was nearly snapped in half, If it wasn’t for you healing factor-”

“I know, I know. It happens.” 

“The good news is, your gonna be fine and at this point that’s all that matters.” The older man smiled at him, “I didn’t call your aunt, which I am sure she’ll lecture me about later, so your welcome for taking that bullet.”

“I appreciate that.” Peter answered. 

“Look kid, I’m glad you came. I know there’s no stopping you from going out there but I’m always going to be here when you get hurt so don’t hesitate to come to me, with whatever it is. I’ll help you no questions asked, no matter what.” 

Peter nodded slowly and Tony clapped his hands together before standing back up. 

“Now that that’s out of the way. FRIDAY says that with your healing factor you should be up and ready to go in about two hours, then I’ll drive you home where both of us will face the wrath of your aunt but your gonna be here a little while so-” Tony started rummaging through kitchen cabinets, “What do you want for dinner?” 

“No Mr. Stark you don’t have to-” He stuttered, “I’ll be fine-”

“I know you have to have more calories a day then the average man parker, especially now, so there’s no way your getting out of this. Just pick, whatever you want. We can get takeout, or I could cook something even though I usually leave that to Pep just to avoid unnecessary fires.”

“Can we order a pizza?” He paused, “Or like two?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” He walked off almost out of the room before turning back to Peter, “Do not move, I don’t your bones to fuse back together wrong or something.”

“Yes sir.” 

Somehow he knew it was just a memory but Peter wished he could live there forever, relive it over and over again. It made him feel safe, it made him feel like he could make mistakes and that someone would be there when he messed up and he needed help. He didn’t know who he could turn to now, if anyone. His safety net was gone and he fell fast and hard. 

"I’m always going to be there when you get hurt." Tony couldn’t have known that he was lying, but it hurt all the same. 

\--------

“Kid? Kid-” 

Panic shot through Peter’s body at alarming speeds. For one thing, his spider sense (correction: Peter tingle) is on in full force alerting him to some danger he can’t see or hear, and the regular old anxiety is right along with it reminding Peter that the last time he was awake he got hit by a freaking train and then passed out on said train. 

He woke up thrashing around wildling, trying to thwart whoever it was that was attacking him before they could hurt him any further. 

“Kid!” The voice rings out again, “Peter! Pete! It’s me.” He opened his eyes fully, just in time to almost punch Happy in the face. He stopped himself just in time, knowing that his uncontrolled punch could’ve done a lot of damage. Happy let off a breath, “You got hit by a train.” 

“I got hit by a train.” Peter confirmed, nodding. His body still hurts, although less than before, less shooting and burning more aching and soreness. Then the memories come flooding back in, along with the panic. “Mysterio is evil! He’s been using tech this whole time and he’s gonna come for Ned and MJ I’ve gotta-” He rattled off, sitting up suddenly and then falling back down in pain. 

“Relax kid, we’re gonna figure it out okay? But there’s no use in hurting yourself more, just lay down and we’re going to figure this out.” 

“Okay.” Peter relented, laying down on his back, with another wince. “How did you find me?” 

“I tracked you.” 

“With what? I don’t have my phone-” 

“Kid we don’t have time to get into it-”

“Did you put a tracker on me?” He thrashed around again, looking for where it might be then his eyes went wide. “Did you put on in me?”

“There’s no tracker, I just-I found you okay? That’s all that matters.”

Peter let it go, but made a note to come back to it later. Happy walked back into the main cabin carrying a first aid kit, and sat down next to Peter. “Can you sit up? Your going to need stitches on your back.” 

“Yeah.” It took him some effort but Peter sat up, and winced every time Happy threaded the needle from through his skin. He couldn’t get a breath in, though he was too tired to panic. The world was falling down around him and he was powerless to do anything, even though all of it was his fault. Tony never should’ve trusted him with EDITH, he never should’ve trusted him with ethier suit, because all he knew how to do was mess things up and make it worse. 

“Just breathe kid, your gonna be okay.” Happy told him. 

Anger surged through Peter and he stood up, “Nothing is okay! I gave Beck the glasses, and now my friends are in danger, all because I’m stupid and trusting and its all my fault. I let myself get distracted with the trip and now the world is in danger-” He panted, “Tony trusted me and I failed him!” He paused, and repeated. “I failed him. He never should have trusted me, he never should have given me a suit. He wasted his time, he could have been training someone who could actually do this.” 

“No you didn’t.” Happy said, forcefully. “When he said he wanted you to be better than him, he didn’t mean just as a hero Pete. Your allowed to make mistakes, your allowed to screw up, tony just thought he’d always be there to catch you and make it all right again. But even if he wasn’t he knew that you would be strong enough to figure it out and fix it.” He paused, “He thought the world of you, and he wouldn't have done what he did if he didn’t know that you would be here after he was gone. Everyone makes mistakes, and so did he, none of us are perfect but we do the best we can and that’s all he wanted from you. Your allowed to have a life, like a girl, be a kid Tony let being a hero get in the way of that for a time, and he wanted it to be better for you.” Peter’s eyes began to tear up. 

“Never doubt that you are smart, capable and a good person. Tony knew that, and he would be proud of everything you’ve done, and everything you will do. You can fix this, you just can’t give up on yourself, because giving up on yourself means giving up on everyone who needs your help.” 

Peter wiped the tears out of his eyes. “Your right, I made a mistake and now I have to fix it.” 

“So what are you going to do spiderman?” 

“Kick his ass.” I’m not going to fail you this time Tony.


End file.
